Like a nightmare
by Kinzou-chan
Summary: This is a werid story. It's narrorated by Mauo-chan (Evil me) So please review! It takes so long to clean up blood stains! This is a weird story about a guy who likes Misty, then kidnapps her. It's a one-sided romance, Misty hates him. NOT ASSCOCIATED WIT


Like in a nightmare  
Note here: Okay, I understand the title triggers a little "Shipper Fic" reflex in those AAML-obsessed (A.K.A.   
Sickening) minds of yours but this has NOTHING TO DO WITH SHIPPING! As.. As.. ACHOO (a loud popping   
sound is heard and a Mauo-chan appears in place of Kinzou-chan. Mauo-chan pulls out a giant machine gun) Okay,   
Remember all that or 50 shots from this baby are going up your butt. Also, remember to review! Or I will yell at you.   
On to the story! Enjoy (Or else)! One last word. Jenny's in the story. If you didn't read Jenny's Arrival, you won't   
make heads or tails of her. I suggest reading it. NOW. (sneezes again and Kinzou-chan reappears). Wait! Kinzou-  
chan has a last word too! Ash wants to save Misty because she's his friend and he just can't leave her there! Not   
because he loves her! Beware! I have a cold (Sneezes into Mauo-chan) I'LL be narrating the story instead of that   
goody-two-shoes!   
She lay awake, her hair blowing in the midnight breeze. Misty turned over and shivered. Why was she   
awake? Even she didn't know. Maybe it was hunger. They had 300 yen all together and food for the   
day consisted of a bowl of rice split amongst four. Her stomach gurgled. Or so she thought. But it was   
rustling in the bushes. She got up to investigate. After walking towards where the sound was heard,   
Misty felt a hard, firm tug on her suspender. Misty looked into the brown eyes of a man she guessed to   
be 50 or 55. The man was tall and lanky, with brown hair and a goatee. His face was the most horrible,   
sickening face ever imagined. Like in a nightmare. Words couldn't describe it. She struggled, tried to   
free herself, but succeeded on only staining her knees with grass. The man who held her broke into a   
run. "Ash! Brock! Jenny!" She cried. All three stirred in their sleeping bags, but only Togepi arose. He   
tried to run after the man, who I'll call Ray, but Ray made off with the anger-stricken, tear-stained   
Misty. After losing Ray, Togepi ran back to the campsite, awaking the three weary adventurers His   
shouts of "Togi, Togi" and "Bree" were Greek to all but Pikachu, who translated for Ash, who in turn   
translated for Jenny and Brock. The boys sat, startled, while Jenny started beating every inanimate   
object in sight. "There's only one thing to do." Said Ash. "Find her."  
Meanwhile, poor Misty was tied up on a chair (Like in gangster movies), inside a giant, spooky looking   
mansion painted the ugliest shade of green. Ray was pacing with a sickening smile on his face. "Well,   
Well, Well, Misty." He said. "So we finally meet." "Waddya mean, Finally?" Misty yelled. Ray pointed   
to a purple orb sitting on a clothed table. "This orb can see anyone, anywhere, whatever they're doing."   
He said. "I look at you often." Ray pulled a very tiny nightgown like garment out of a box. It was pink   
with frills on the sleeves (If you could call them that) and skirt which by the looks of it would just barely   
cover Misty's butt. Misty was tied up, she couldn't change into it herself (Like she would), so Ray   
figured (More like planned) he'd have to do it for her. When he reached for one of Misty's suspenders,   
she bit him. Soon she was gagged, too When he reached for it again, he pulled it off.  
Ash and the gang (Minus one) sat on a rock. The sat for hours in silence. The loudest silence ever   
heard. Jenny was tearing apart her pillow, Farfetched feathers everywhere. Ash swatted a feather away   
from him. They sat for so long even Team Rocket noticed something was up. Upon asking what, Ash   
realized they would be very helpful and asked for their help. Jessie, James and Meowth reluctantly   
agreed. "What do we do to find her?" was soon the only thing running through everyone's minds.  
"Ash and Brock will come!" She cried. "Just you wait!" Misty had long since removed her gag, not that   
Ray had noticed. Ray (Being the genius he is) realized that having Misty tied up meant he couldn't get   
her into the nightgown, so Misty could move again. Ray had also undone her ponytail. "You look   
prettier that way." He explained. "But" said Misty. You couldn't have seen me with my hair down. I only   
wear it down in the shower." she stopped. "I know," said Ray with a sick smile. A while later, Misty   
was being lead down a stone hallway, which reeked with the smell of dampness and rats. Ray's hand   
was clamped around her shoulder in the same death grip that he dragged her off with. Misty suddenly   
had an idea. She remembered that crying almost always gets you what you want, she went into a fake   
cry. "I want to go home!" She "Sobbed" " I'm so lonely here, and cold." "Not for long" Ray said "When   
we are married, we will have many children together". Just the words were enough to make her sick.   
Late that night she tried to run away from this horrible place. Misty ran, ran until she was winded, until   
she reached the door. A guard fired at her. The bullet grazed her shoulder. "Tomorrow's the day." She   
thought.  
"If you kidnapped someone", Jenny asked, "Where would you take them?" "A deserted mansion is   
always nice. No one goes in them. They're too scared. " One kinda like that!" James said, pointing to   
where Misty was being held. "Let's go check it out!" cried Ash, excitedly.  
"Oh, Let go! I can dress myself!" Misty cries, lashing about, making putting her wedding dress on her   
impossible. At first, Ray insisted upon dressing her. But after going into another convincing fake cry, he   
left. She wanted to scream, to tear the dress into pieces. But she didn't.  
Ash, Brock, Jenny, Jessie, James and Meowth snuck inside the mansion. They ran, full of hope,   
laughing nervous laughs. That laughter was in vain though, as they were soon caught. "We'll try again   
soon" Said Ash, determined.  
There she stood. Misty, just Misty. And when she walked out of this chapel, Misty she'd still be. "Just   
Misty" she whispered to herself. "Misty"  
Ash kneeled in the dirt on the moonlight path , Tracing a plan in the sand. "O.K., This is what we'll do.   
James, Jenny and Jessie will come with me. Brock, you stay here.  
Misty first went into Ray's bathroom, It had no electricity and instead was lit with candles. She ripped   
off her veil, flushed it down the toilet along with shards of her dress's hem. Misty walked back to the   
chapel, dirty happy (Er than usual).  
"Is it time yet?" James asked. "No." replied Brock. "You just asked" "How `bout now?" Stop asking."  
The organ played. The choir sang. And Misty laughed. She'd get the Ray! He'd pay for what he did!   
She walked up to the front of the chapel. Misty smiled at the disgusted look on Ray's face. "You look   
.er.Um.That is to say." Ray stuttered. "Good" thought Misty. She was hoping that would be his   
reaction. She went yet again into a convincing fake cry. "R-Ray" She sobbed. "You don't thing I look   
P-pretty?" "Oh!" said Ray " I meant, what happened to you veil?" "This is what happened to it!" Misty   
yelled. And then she kicked him.  
"O.K.! Get ready!" said Ash, walking away. Jenny, Jessie and James followed him. Brock stayed put.   
They snuck across the field, going to the Crystal cathedral, the only place lit up. Jenny and Team   
Rocket formed a human ladder. Ash clambered up them, attempting to look through the roof. After   
stepping on the final person's head ("Ouch!" cried James) he climbed onto the roof. It just barely   
supported him. And after Ash crawling about 3 feet, the roof gave way. Ash fell on to the minister just   
as he was saying, "I now pronounce you man and wife." Ash saw Misty, grabbed her sleeve and ran.   
Ray tried to follow him, but tripped over the minister, falling onto shards of glass from what used to be   
the roof. Still being dragged, Misty thought "I'm still me. Misty"  
The long-awaited end   
There. That was the the story. (Mauo-chan pulls out machine gun and points it at readers NOW GO   
REVIEW! NOW! Or ELSE!  



End file.
